


Sisters of Dubious Quality

by just_a_dram



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/pseuds/just_a_dram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always courted trouble.  Reckless jam nibbles were only the beginning.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters of Dubious Quality

_**Sisters of Dubious Quality**_  
Title: Sisters of Dubious Quality  
Author: [](http://just-a-dram.livejournal.com/profile)[**just_a_dram**](http://just-a-dram.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairing: Ten II/Rose  
Rating: M+ for explicit sexual content  
Word Count: 1269  
Summary: They always courted trouble.Reckless jam nibbles were only the beginning.  PWP

  
  
Rose stopped short when she entered the kitchen and found him leaning against the counter with his index and middle fingers deep inside her mum’s jam jar.‘Mum will be furious,’ was on the tip of her tongue, when he quirked a smile and pulled his fingers out, all covered with berry jam, and held them out to her.

“S’fantastic,” he promised her, his brows high above the black rims of his glasses.

Rose took a few steps and grabbed his wrist so as to inspect his slim, sticky fingers.“How do I know where these fingers have been?”

“ _Well_ , I would think that’d be perfectly clear, Rose Tyler.You’re a smart girl.Puzzle it out.”

She smirked.“In the jam jar.”

“Precisely!”

She laughed as she brought his fingers to her lips and devoured them up to the knuckles.She stared quite boldly at him as she pulled his fingers back out, dragging them over the flat of her tongue and sucking the jam off until they passed her lips with a soft, wet— _pop_.

Her tongue found the corner of her mouth, as she watched him look from his considerably less sticky fingers to the decimated jam jar to her lips in quick succession, no doubt making some calculations on variables that escaped her attention entirely.

“ _Oh_ , you’re very, _very_ bad,” he finally asserted, licking off a wayward bit of jam that had evaded her conquest.“I like it.”

When he put the jar down with a thud on the counter, instead of indulging again himself, and turned suddenly feral eyes on her, she knew she was in trouble.But then, they always courted trouble.Reckless jam nibbles were only the beginning.

She giggled a little nervously.“Now, don’t go getting any ideas, listen.We’re supposed to be watching Tony, yeah?”

He pushed off the counter, appearing outwardly casual as he stalked around her.“Watch him sleep?Aw, where’s the fun in that?”

“He might not _be_ asleep.”

When her mum had asked them to watch her little brother for the weekend while she and Pete went on holiday, she certainly hadn’t intended they shag in her kitchen, but she was afraid the Doctor’s focus was now fixed on that very notion, as he trapped her between his arms, pinning her against the counter.

“You spend much too much time watching these little humans.They’ll grow just as well if you let them breathe a little.”

He nodded hopefully, pleased with his rationale, but Rose arched one disapproving brow.What did the Doctor know about raising human children?

“I put Tony in his jimjams myself,” he whispered, rocking into her so that she had to look up to see his face, hovering by her temple.“Tony’s asleep.In bed.Lucky tiddler.Wouldn’t _you_ rather be in bed too?”

Her eyes skittered to the clock over his shoulder: it was barely nine.“No…”

“The lady would prefer not to go to bed!Then we’ll make do here.”

“Don’t be daft.Y’know that’s not what I meant.He wakes up sometimes,” Rose protested—a little weakly, she had to admit, because in the meantime he’d hoisted her up onto the counter and was looking at her with that raw intensity that made her feel like the most important thing in this universe or the next.She had to be if he loved her, which he undeniably did.There was no room for doubt anymore.

His warm hands found the hem of her miniskirt and pushed.“I suppose that means we’ll just have to be really, really quiet.Hmm?”

Rose laughed at the notion of the Doctor being quiet.

“Oh, is that funny, Rose?”

“Yes.”

He tsk’ed her, shaking his head with a furrowed brow, as his deft fingers hooked in her knickers and tugged until they were around her knees.

“It’s _hope_ less.”He always enthusiastically talked his way through sex, and she was just thankful they didn’t live in flat number 48 with neighbors around to hear the brainy things he shouted to the accompaniment of her moans.“That mouth of yours s’never quiet for long,” she explained, finishing on a gasp when his talented fingers found just the spot.

“ _Oh_ , there we go,” he purred, as her forehead settled on his shoulder and she gripped the counter’s edge so as to avoid melting onto the floor.“Your pulse has jumped 13 beats per minute.”

He would know, she supposed, because his lips and tongue had also found her neck.

“Isn’t the human body _fascinating_?Capable of so much pleasure.”

She murmured her agreement, as he applied just the right amount of pressure to make her hips tilt toward him seemingly of their own volition.

“It tells you everything you need to know—it’s extraordinary!Like right now, I think you like me, Rose Tyler.Or at very least,” he said low and rough, punctuating his remark with a stroke of his fingers against her, “at very least you like this.”

“Still talking,” she mumbled.Talking _and_ boasting.

He made an exaggerated sound of disregard for her concerns.“I tucked Tony in and told him a story.I imagine he’s dreaming of spaceships and aliens right now,” he assured her, smoothly slipping two fingers inside of her.“The last thing I’m worried about is your brother.”

Her lips formed an ‘o’ that her mouth failed to voice.Someone at least was silent.

“You’re _amazing_ , Rose.You know that?A marvel.There’s no one in the world like you.”

The way he said it made her believe him, and he would have thought so even if she hadn’t saved the world.She was just enough as she was—all pink and yellow and painted toenails.He’d told her so.“No,” she said, summoning up the strength before she lost complete control.Seizing his forearm, she forced him to stop.He hadn’t time to protest when she clutched his tie below the loose knot and pulled until he was eye level with her, “No, I’m just a girl, who’s an appalling sister.”

“Really?” he asked, as he looked down his nose at the brown, diagonally striped tie crushed in her grasp.“You seem like a lovely sister.Top rate.I’m sure Tony’s no complaints.”

“You almost had me convinced, yeah?With your…” she said, wiggling her fingers before him as she slipped down from the counter.“In the kitchen, where Tony could hear us and walk right in,” she stage-whispered.

“So?”

She sputtered, amused by his dogged determination and willful refusal to understand her, and then she pushed him back with a light shove.He frowned, looking dejected, as she set about casting around for her discarded knickers.They couldn’t have gotten far.

“I _can_ be quiet,” he said, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets and rocking on his heels.“I can be just as quiet as you.”

Rose had to admit she wasn’t terribly quiet either—perhaps that was what he was alluding to.“Even if you could, I’d miss your mad chatter,” she confessed, straightening up with knickers in hand.

He looked as if he didn’t know quite whether to be disappointed that his expert ministrations had failed to persuade her or exult at her compliment.He finally settled on exult, and his resulting high wattage smile showed two rows of white teeth.“You _do_ like me.”

“Course I do, although you’re a terrible baby minder.”She grasped his tie once more and tugged.“Come on Doctor, we have a guest room to test out.”

A guest room with a very handy lock for sisters of dubious quality.

  


THE END  



End file.
